monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-86.141.100.118-20191102085647/@comment-36515094-20191102174029
"I know dodge area is an incredible, game changing trait, but so is anticipation: Even if anticipation only kicks in once or twice a battle, that’s one or two extra turns, which is huge. It also is essential on defence to have of just a Zyla of Charmless can easily dominate you. Aside from that, ragnarok has True vison, another phenomenal trait, which makes all his skills way more reliable, especially since pretty much every monster released has hardened/ tough now. His random warmaster status caster, at worst, is just a stamina buff or cooldowns protection to all allies, which still isn’t bad but at best, it can be something like evasion or skill mirror that can completely change the tide of the battle. And it’s hardened trait is better than wyrmlad’s celestial (20% less accuracy is like immunity to 20% of effects), so ragnaroks trait really is as good as wyrmlad In terms of skills, ragnarok is acually very similar to wyrmlad." Anticipation is not as good as area dodge. Area Dodge is honestly the best trait in the game. Area dodge synergizes well with taunt. So, area dodge, when paired with taunt (which it almost always is) needs to be trait disabled. Problem is that you would have to trait disable the taunt monster first instead of the Area Dodge monster. Also, Area Dodge synergizes amazing with any monster that has a good trait because it makes you have to choose which monster you will have to trait disable. This makes Area Dodge way more useful than Anticipation, since monsters now have extremely good traits. Also, most people won't attack a ragnarok with Zyla or Charmless, or use those 2 in defense. While his trait can be something like evasion or skill mirror, that requires luck and can be PER'd by other popular monsters, so it isn't as game changing as you would think. Overall, with consideration of the other things you said, Wyrmlad still has the significantly better trait mainly because of how great area dodge is. "hey both also have powerful ressurection skills, which are both roughly as good as each other and give the resurected monster pretty much a guaranteed turn in." I'm happy you didn't say Rag's was better. Wyrmlad's is still better however, since Ragnarok's can easily be countered by anticipation, since the ally only gets 50% life back they can be killed pretty easily by the anticipation monster if they can attack. Also, if this is triggered, an anticipation monster can PER these positive effects away if they have PER. The best anticipation monsters (not counting Rag because we are arguing him, but he is one of the best anticipation monsters) are Hookuai and Hornet. Hookuai can easily kill the monster that was Ressurected because they are only at 50% life, or he can CDA them. Hornet has PER to remove the positive effects given. (quick question if Hornet were to use shock on his turn that he got anticipation from, would he stop the other monster from using the extra turn they were supposed to get?) Wyrmlad's Rez skill on the other hand is not weak to anticipation. It gives PEP meaning you have to PER the monster that was Rezzed twice. The monster also gets evasion and health regen, so if you don't PER it twice they can regain more than 50% of their health. This makes Wyrmlad's rez skill better. "I know wyrmlads skill removes positive effects twice, so can do wee against positive effect protection, but there is only one really viabile attack in the game that does this, and it’s St. Georges apprentice, so the only real advantage it has is in countering itself." It really helps against PEP in general. Also, you don't have to use that skill, you could use Righteous Evil for some DoTs. "Wyrmlad, with his last skill slot, will probably use one of his 2 AoE’s." I mentioned a little earlier that he could run Righteous Evil instead of the double PER skill for some DoTs, so he could run both AoE skills. Despicable Beings tho is a great AoE skill however. It has AoE PER, extremely useful in the meta, AoE Major Damage Reduction, great against any attackers and stops them from possibly killing your allies, and Positive Effects Blocked (PEB), which is great because it forces out a NER skill. Also, PEB blocks all positive effects, so no monster can support themeselves unless they NER it, and seeing as positive effets are everywhere, this makes PEB very useful. There is one thing you are forgetting to mention and its relics. Wyrmlad has access to the Essence Relic, meaning he can hold Uriel's Essence. Uriel's Essence is the best Relic in the game and lets Wyrmlad come back if he dies. Uriel's Essence can easily change the tide of the battle. Ragnarok on the other hand doesn't have access to this, so once he dies he's gone. Overall, I think Wyrmlad is better, but you made a good argument. Just know, Ragnarok is probably the best monster in OP-, but not as good as Wyrmlad